


there's glitter on the floor

by sugarshakes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarshakes/pseuds/sugarshakes
Summary: “Hi. This is Rey Niima. We haven’t had the pleasure, but I work for Leia. Remember her? Your mother? The one who was in the hospital last month and you sent a fruit basket? I get that family doesn’t mean anything to you, but you know this party is important to Leia. The whole team, the one you will soon be a part of, as i understand it, will be there. If you want this transition to go smoothly I would suggest that you deign to attend. Starts at 8. Don’t be late.”----------Happy New Year, Reylos!





	1. New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute short piece about the morning after… but then I got carried away writing drunk, flirty reylo and I was having fun so now it's two chapters and I even made chapter art???  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**_12/31 8:51am_ **

 

“Listen, Kenny, I know this is last minute and I know it’s the holidays but it’s for  _ Leia _ .”

 

She smiles and mouths  _ thank you _ to the barista who just handed her a salted caramel mocha with  _ Raina _ written on the side.

 

“You’re the best, Kenny. Seriously. I love you. I worship you. See you later.”

 

She plops herself down at the table where her best friend, Finn, is busy dumping 6 sugars into his black coffee.

 

“So. Who’s Kenny?” He grins.

 

“Just a guy with big… hot… trays of food,” she laughs, “He’s a caterer, Finn.”

 

“So he’s gainfully employed!” Finn claps his hands together. “Is he cute? I can see it now:  _ you are cordially invited to the wedding of Rey Niima and Kenny the Caterer. _ ” 

 

“Finn.”

 

“Listen, I just don’t want you to spend any more holidays alone in your apartment, watching Die Hard.”

 

“I wasn’t alone!” Rey huffs.

 

“Beebee doesn’t count,” he says, referring to the dog they had found wandering the streets a few weeks before. His tag said his name, but there was no phone number. She hadn’t been able to find his owner, and feared he had been abandoned. Just like…  _ not going there, today. _

 

“Fine, but I won’t be alone for New Year’s!” She says with much more triumph in her voice than she feels.

 

“Yeah, cause you’ll be  _ working _ .” Finn says the word ‘working’ like it’s the saddest thing he can think of.

 

“At a faaaabulous party. Which you’re still coming to after work, right?” She smiles a big toothy grin and bats her eyelashes exaggeratedly. “I’ll need a friendly face around this year, since Leia’s evil son is making his grand debut.”

 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he says sarcastically.

 

**_12/31 11:03am_ **

 

Rey is  _ stressed _ .

 

This isn’t her first rodeo, having planned and successfully thrown Leia’s famous New Year’s Eve party for the past 3 years, but this year is different. It’s been a hard year for everyone with Leia in and out of the hospital for the second half of the year. The doctors say she’s made a full recovery, but the damage is done: Rey has had to come to terms with Leia’s mortality. Everything suddenly seems more important.

 

This is why Rey is already stressed when she walks into Leia’s ridiculously large bathroom, where a hairstylist is busy at work on Leia’s hair.

 

“Rey, dear, could you cancel my son’s car? It would seem ‘something has come up’” Leia’s tone changes on the last part, as if she very much does not believe that  _ anything _ has come up.

 

“How many years in a row is this now?”

 

“He has his reasons,” Leia sighs. “Life goes on.” 

 

Her smile doesn’t reach her eyes.

 

**_12/31 11:10am_ **

 

“Ben Solo,” a gruff male voice says, before a computerized female voice takes over, “ _ is unavailable, please leave your message after the tone. _ ”

 

Rey is pacing around in Leia’s pantry, and as soon as she hears the beep she lets loose the floodgates.

 

“Hi. This is Rey Niima. We haven’t had the pleasure, but I work for Leia. Remember her? Your mother? The one who was in the hospital last month and you  _ sent a fruit basket? _ I get that family doesn’t mean anything to you, but you know this party is important to Leia. The whole team, the one you will soon be a part of, as i understand it, will be there. If you want this transition to go smoothly I would suggest that you  _ deign _ to attend. Starts at 8. Don’t be late.”

 

**_12/31 8:48pm_ **

 

“I have been given specific instructions to make sure no one sits by themselves for more than 5 minutes.”

 

“How fun for you.”

 

It hasn’t been fun. Rey is not what one would call a social butterfly. Sure, she has friends. Good friends. But in crowds, with strangers, whose outfits cost more than three months rent on her overpriced New York City apartment… she gets a little overwhelmed. Rey has been working with Leia for years now, has been to dozens of parties like this one, but still feels like she’s constantly waiting for someone to find her out, like she’ll have missed some dirt under a fingernail and they’ll  _ know _ that her last name is just the name of the town where her parents abandoned her.

 

It hasn’t been fun, but when she sees an attractive man sitting in an armchair in the corner of the penthouse's "casual" living room (there are 2 others), looking out over the park with his intense eyes… she is glad to have a reason to approach him.

 

“Rey Niima,” she offers and holds out her hand.

 

“You’re Leia’s --” he starts, as he takes her hand.

 

“Yup.”

 

He smirks.

 

“Ben Solo.”

 

_ Oh, no. _

 

“As in --”  _ the guy I yelled at via voicemail a few hours ago? _

 

“Yup.”

 

She turns, so that they are both facing the window. She pulls a flask out of her clutch and takes a deep pull. She holds it out to him and he does the same.

 

“Fireball? Seriously?”

 

“It’s festive.”

 

“It’s whiskey for amateurs.”

 

Rey was going to apologize for her voicemail, which was totally out of character for her, but instead she stares daggers at his fingers on her flask until he hands it back to her.

 

“So, parties like these must be a good opportunity for you,” he says as she takes another sip of the cinnamon whiskey.

 

“Excuse me?” She sputters, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Rey’s not really sure what he’s getting at, but she’s pretty sure she’s about to get into a fight with her boss’s son.

 

“Good networking opportunity.”

 

“I guess.” 

 

“So you’re content to be Leia’s assistant for the rest of your life?” He asks, as if this isn’t an amazing opportunity for her, as if Leia hasn’t become the closest thing to family she’s ever known.  “Or, more accurately, her life, I suppose. She ain’t getting any younger.”

 

If she was five percent drunker she would slap him.

 

“Did someone kick your puppy or something?”

 

“You could make much more money working for someone else,” he continues, completely ignoring her rhetorical question, “Would get better experience, could move to better positions… With the right mentor, you could --”

 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Her voice is ice as she slips her flask back into her clutch.

 

“Honestly, you --”

 

“I’m  _ fine. _ ” she stands, smoothing out the skirt of her dress. “There are some excellent canapes in the kitchen. Enjoy the party.”

 

_ I hope you choke on an hors d’oeuvre. _

 

**_12/31 9:35pm_ **

 

“I have been given specific instructions to make sure that no one’s glass is empty for more than 5 minutes.”

 

She looks up from her phone and there he is, the asshole of the year, Ben Solo. All six foot whatever of him.

 

“I’m, uh, sorry. For earlier. If I offended you.”

 

Surprisingly, he seems to mean it. She takes the drink he holds out to her, sniffs it suspiciously. It smells great. Damn him.

 

“It’s fine,” she snaps unconvincingly as she hits send on the email she’d been writing.

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

“It’s not,” she agrees, “but we’re at a party and I’m a little tipsy and I don’t want to fight right now.”

 

“Cheers, then.”

 

They clink glasses, and both finish their drinks.

 

And then they finish a few more.

 

**_12/31 10:23pm_ **

 

“FIIIIIIIIIIINN!” she launches herself into her friend’s arms the second he comes into view. 

 

Finn lowers her to the ground and holds her face in his hands, grinning at her while he asks,  “How much have you had to drink?”

 

“It’s all Ben’s fault. He came up with a drinking game. I don’t know who’s winning.”

 

“I don’t know if you  _ can _ win at this game,” Ben laughs. He started doing that -- laughing that is --  somewhere between their second and third drinks and it still makes Rey lose her breath a little bit. She’s not sure when she stopped hating him, but is pretty sure she doesn’t anymore.

 

Finn extends his hand in Ben’s direction, straightening his spine and puffing his chest.

 

“Finn.”

 

Ben looks between Finn and Rey, at how casually his arm drapes around her shoulders, and takes his hand in a tight grip.

  
“Ben. Solo.”

 

After what feels like 3 hours the two release each other’s hands and Rey pretends not to notice when Finn flexes his fingers after they return to his side.

 

“So, how do you play this drinking game?” Finn asks, giving Rey’s shoulder a squeeze. Ben rolls his eyes.

 

“Ok, so you go up to someone you don’t know,” Rey explains excitedly, “but act like you’ve met before. If they pretend they remember you, the other players drink. If they admit they have no idea who you are, or correct you, you drink.”

 

“Gotcha,” Finn nods and rubs his hands together, “do I pick who I’m going to talk to?”

 

“No, we do,” Ben answers.

 

Rey hops over to Ben’s side of the island, and stretches on her toes to whisper in his ear. He lowers his head closer to her and her lips brush his ear for just a second. They are both blushing when she pulls away and he nods at her suggestion.

 

“That guy over there in the tan leather jacket. His name is Poe Dameron.”

 

“Done.”

 

**_12/31 10:33pm_ **

 

“Who drinks when  _ that _ happens?” Ben asks, he and Rey watching in amazement as Poe and Finn attempt to eat each other’s faces in the middle of the party.

 

“Well, I think I know who won the game,” Rey answers, eyes wide.

 

They both drink.

 

“So I guess he’s not your boyfriend then?”

 

Rey doubles over in laughter.

 

“I’ll take that as a polite ‘no’.”

 

**_12/31 10:47pm_ **

 

“You’ve  _ never _ seen SpongeBob? Ever?” She’s talking with her hands, which is a clear sign she’s passed tipsytown and is well on her way to drunksville.

 

They’re out on the patio, Ben leaning on his forearms against the railing and Rey standing closer than is probably necessary.  _ It’s cold _ , she reasons. She’s wearing one of the two nice dresses she owns, and while the navy blue silk is very pretty, there isn’t a lot of it.

 

“I am an adult, Rey.” Ben is still annoyingly composed.  _ Good breeding _ , she supposes.

 

“Oh, right, so you were born an adult, then? Some sort of Benjamin Button situation?” Her teeth chatter a bit as she finishes her sentence, and Ben lifts himself up and, without a word, drapes his blazer around her shoulders.

 

It’s such an absolute  _ cliche _ , and she’s about to tell him so but he smirks and says, “well, my name  _ is  _ Ben.”

 

She grabs the smooth fabric of his blazer’s sleeve and slaps him with the sleeve of his own jacket. He barks out a laugh.

 

“Shut up,” she grumbles, and leans her head against his shoulder as they both look out at the glimmering lights of the city.

 

**_12/31 11:12pm_ **

 

“So, why are you such a monster?”

 

“Another tequila?”

 

“Shoes too tight? Heart two sizes too small?”

 

“I’m getting more tequila.”

 

**_12/31 11:21pm_ **

 

“Ok, I need to go pretend I’m actually working for a minute,” Rey sighs as she dramatically lifts herself out of the armchair she has sunken into.

 

Ben looks up from the snow globe he has been swirling around in his hands.

 

“You just did three tequila shots.”

 

“Yes I did,” she confirms, “and now I’m going to go coordinate with the catering staff to make sure we have champagne ready for midnight. Because I am a professional.”

 

This statement would have been more believable if she hadn’t stumbled a little bit while she said it, but  _ c’est la vie _ .

 

“God, I hate champagne,” Ben groans.

 

“Of course you do,” she laughs, “it’s delicious and fun and bubbly. Everything monsters like you hate.” 

 

She pats his shoulder and walks away.

 

**_12/31 11:26pm_ **

 

She’s multitasking, typing furiously on her phone and talking to one of the bartenders, making sure they know that Leia expects each glass to be at least two-thirds full, when Leia herself comes over.

 

“Please tell me you haven’t been working all night,” she scolds.

 

Rey blushes.

 

“I just have a couple of things to take care of, and then I’ll get absolutely wild, I promise,” she says, typing all the while.

 

“I don’t believe you’ve ever been ‘absolutely wild’ in your entire life,” Leia accuses, “but I’ll settle for ‘not making a to-do list on your phone’.”

 

Rey looks up sheepishly and hits the lock button on her phone.

 

“Pinky swear,” Rey lies.

 

Leia raises her eyebrows, so Rey puts her phone in her clutch and gives her a mock-salute.

 

“Dismissed,” Leia laughs, turning to leave. “Oh, and Rey, I’m not sure what you did, but thank you for getting Ben here.”

 

**_12/31 11:47pm_ **

 

Rey is laughing with Kaydel, another member of Leia’s team, when Ben comes up behind her and whispers in her ear “Where’s that flask?”

 

“Pardon me?” She asks, tilting her head back and to the side just enough to see him.

 

Kaydel looks between the two of them, smirks, and tells Rey she’ll see her later.

 

“Rey, I need it,” Ben whines, “they’re only serving champagne until midnight and I don’t know where Leia hides her booze anymore.”

 

She smirks, turning fully to face him.

 

“Ah, so you meant to say  _ ‘Please, Rey, may I please have some of your delicious and festive Fireball. Please.’ _ ”

 

“I can also tell you how pretty you are if that will help,” he smirks. “Please, Rey, you’re my only hope.”

 

She hands it to him and he immediately raises it to his lips, drinking deeply.

 

“You’re an angel.”

 

She rolls her eyes. He takes another sip.

 

“And you smell like sunshine.”

 

“Oh, god, how drunk are you?”

 

“But that dress is evil.”

 

He tilts the flask back, but frowns and turns it upside down, showing Rey that it is empty.

 

“Shit, I drank it all.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Dance with me?”

 

She should say no. Saying no is one hundred percent the correct response.

 

But he’s holding his hand out to her, and his eyes are  _ begging _ her to say yes.

So she does.

  
  


**_12/31 11:59pm_ **

 

She should really go 

_ “10!” _

anywhere but here, really 

_ “9!”  _

somewhere far away from her boss’s son, ideally 

_ “8!”  _

her boss’s incredibly attractive, intoxicated, brilliant son

_ “7!” _

who will be her colleague soon   
_ “6!” _

possibly her boss someday, actually 

_ “5!” _

yes, she should definitely break eye contact and go very far away 

_ “4!”  _

left foot, then right, any second now 

_ “3!” _

wait is he pulling her closer because that’s not 

_ “2!”  _

his eyelashes are like,  _ unfairly _ long 

_ “1!” _

*flash*

His lips taste like Fireball and she’s dizzy almost immediately. Her hands clutch the front of his shirt as his slide up her back, one holding the back of her neck while the other slides back down to rest on her hip.

She doesn’t have much to compare it to, but it’s by far the best kiss she has ever been a part of.

“Come on.”

She thinks about asking where, but what does it matter, at this point she would follow him anywhere.

 

**_01/01 12:04am_ **

  
She's standing in his childhood bedroom, when she suddenly realizes that that makes  _no sense._  
  


“I thought you grew up in Connecticut?”

 

“Someone did their research.”

 

She turns and shoots him with a nerf gun.

 

“Leia wanted me to have my room to come back to,” he answers with his hands raised above his head, “so when she moved here, she had my room recreated, almost exactly as it had been.”

 

She walks towards him, keeps the toy gun aimed at his heart.

 

“That’s sweet.” she says, pressing the barrel of the gun into his chest.

 

“She’s trying… I guess that’s part of why I’m here, now.” He keeps his hands raised, but leans his face down to kiss her throat. “Drop your weapon.”

 

“Your little tricks won’t work on me,” she sighs.

 

“Hmpf,” he grunts before biting beneath her ear, “we’ll see.”

 

When his lips dot kisses up her jaw to finally meet her own, she wraps her arms around his neck, all games forgotten.

 

**_01/01 12:28am_ **

 

“Ok your heart  _ may _ be two sizes too small, but  _ this _ ,” she squeezes his cock lightly in her hand, “is definitely two sizes too  _ big _ .”

 

“Please be quiet.”

 

“I’m serious, Ben, I don’t think you’re going to fit.”

 

He puts a giant hand over her mouth.

 

“You’re going to take all of it. I’m going to fucking fill you up, Rey,” he growls, “but don’t worry, baby, I’m going to get you ready first.”


	2. New Year's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is v late and way shorter than I originally thought it would be, so in retrospect I probably should have just made this story all one chapter
> 
> but you live, you learn
> 
> there will be an epilogue, however (let's be real), with the way I write it will probably be up in June

**_01/01 12:35am_ **

“Oh my god. My. god. Yes, I--” words were failing her, what were words anyways? All that mattered was Ben Solo and his mouth and _those fingers._

 

If you had an orgasm from anyone but Ben Solo was it really an orgasm?

 

**_01/01 12:39am_ **

“In me,” Rey gasps, “please, in me, now. Please.”

 

And Ben is a monster, sure, he admits it, but he can’t deny Rey this.

 

He smiles up at her from between her legs and Rey feels the stars shift.

 

He moves up her body, sucking a nipple between his lips, and Rey feels the laws of physics reverse. When he bites down gently, gravity will never be the same.

 

His tip nudges her entrance, and, all jokes aside, Rey feels her life change. This is it. If _just the tip_ is this life altering, there will be no one else for her.

 

_Fuck._

 

“Beeeeeeeen,” she moans.

 

And he thrusts home.

 

“Fuck,” he gasps.

 

_My sentiments, exactly._

 

Sadly (maybe fortunately) her mouth is not as nimble as her mind, so all that escapes is a series of pleas and absolute nonsense.

 

**_01/01 12:50am_ **

“I told you” _smack_ “to be quiet” _smack._

 

She’s never really considered spanking, never would have thought she’d enjoy it, but with Ben…

 

_Smack_

 

“You’re so fucking wet, sweetheart,” she’s never really considered pet names, never would have -- “Do you like this?”

 

“Ben, yes, fuck, yes.”

 

It’s not eloquent, but it’s accurate.

 

**_01/01 12:58am_ **

“Touch yourself,” he orders.

 

So she does.

 

“Want to feel you come,” he reveals.

 

So she does.

 

**_01/01 1:04am_ **

Rey’s on her knees beside the bed, kneeling between Ben’s legs while he sits at the edge of the bed. His cock is in her mouth, his hands are in her hair. They agreed that his cum shouldn’t be wasted in a condom.

 

She releases him with a _pop_ , smiles up at him as her hands take over pumping his shaft.

 

“Where do you want to come?” she asks him, voice dripping in honey.

 

Before he can answer she’s leaned back down to flick her tongue against his sack.

 

He groans.

 

“In that pretty little mouth,” he moans, “on that wicked little tongue.”

 

When, minutes later, he begins to cum in her mouth, she pulls back and lets him watch as his spend hits her tongue.

 

**_01/01 8:51am_ **

“What are you doing?”

 

“Cleaning up.”

 

Rey doesn’t turn when he asks the question, doesn’t turn when she answers, just continues dumping half eaten hors d’oeuvres off china plates, into the garbage.

 

“Leia probably has a whole team of cleaners coming in a few hours,” He says, his voice louder this time, suggesting he’s moved closer. She still can’t bring herself to turn and check.

 

“I know, I’m the one who hired them,” she says as a salmon puff slides into the bin.

 

“So explain to me why we’re doing this,” he takes the empty plate from her hand and stacks it neatly on top of the others on the counter.

 

Rey turns and sinks down, her back sliding against the side of the kitchen island.

 

“I have to do _something_ , after last night. After we… we…” She rests her forehead against her knees. “I’m the worst assistant in the world.”

 

“I’d hire you,” he laughs, sliding down beside her.

 

“Oh, gross.”

 

“Hey, sex work is highly stigmatized but --”

 

“Ben.”

 

“You’re not a bad assistant, I’m just a terrible son.”

 

She turns her head to the side, her ear now resting on her knees. She looks at him, for the first time _since,_ and he looks different when she’s sober. Not in a _‘oh no, I had beer goggles on last night’_ way, but in a _‘oh god, I think I’m in trouble’_ way.

 

When their fingers slide together on the floor, she’s not sure who’s comforting who.

 

“Didn’t I give you the day off?”

 

“Leia!” Rey jerks her hand back, quickly tucks her hair behind her ears.

 

“Morning, mom,” Ben says casually.

 

Rey jumps to her feet and glances around the kitchen as if she’s misplaced something. Leia just smiles.

 

“I, uh, wanted to meet the cleaners, make sure they got in ok.”

 

It’s a lie, and everyone in the room knows it, but Leia is kind so all she says is, “Threepio can let them in, dear.”

 

“Right. Of course. Well, I guess I’ll go then...” Rey turns to leave, but hesitates and adds, “Unless there’s anything you need, ‘cause I could --”

 

Ben stood up at some point, and is now leaning forward with his hands against the edge of the island that Rey has been slowly backing away from. His gaze is fixated on the granite, as if life’s true meaning is hidden in the natural pattern.

 

“Stay, you can come have brunch with us. It’s our tradition.”

 

Rey’s eyes go wide, Ben snaps his head to look at his mother.

 

“Oh, I don’t want to impose--” Rey protests.

 

“Nonsense, dear, you’re family now...”

 

Ben chokes.

 

Leia raises an eyebrow.

 

“... much more than just an assistant to me.”

 

Ben returns to looking anywhere but at his mother, who is glancing between him and Rey.

 

“Well, I have a couple of calls to make, but please, dear, stop cleaning. Ben, make her some coffee.”

 

Leia leaves and heads towards her office, but lingers in the area where Rey had set up a makeshift photobooth. She had hung a backdrop and found various props. By the end of the night people had been using the instant cameras all over the penthouse, and small rectangular photos were scattered everywhere. Many were hung on the wall where Leia now stood, hung from a ribbon, held up with miniature clothespins.

 

She reaches out and removes the third from the left.

 

**_01/01 9:42am_ **

Rey ends up in the back of a car, wedged between Ben and Leia, heading to a fancy restaurant, and _very_ aware that she is not wearing underwear.

 

 _Not ideal_.

 

She had, thankfully, changed into her party dress after arriving at Leia’s the night before, so she is comfortably dressed in dark jeans and a cream-coloured cashmere sweater. Her underwear, however, were missing. She had an extremely short list of suspects.

 

When they arrive at the restaurant, Leia climbs out first. Rey begins to slide over, shimmying towards the open passenger-side door, when she feels Ben’s fingers wrap around her own against the leather seat. She looks back at him as he squeezes gently, three times.


End file.
